MIRROR
by Chiedh
Summary: \HIATUS/ Last Chapter UP! Sungmin memendam rasa pada seorang namja ? GRR ! perlu diulang? NAMJA  .. tapi sampai sekarang dia tak tahu namanya.. hah? Lalu bagaimana Sungmin dapat menyukainya kalau tak tahu namanya? ….  Summary gagal! abaikan!XP
1. Chapter 1

**MIRROR**

Ea,! This is my first FF in here ~ ! horee… #keprok'' ..! mianhae kalau saya masih newbie gini T^T

Tittle : MIRROR

Cast : KyuMin and other member in SJ ~

Genre: Romance/drama ..

Part : 1/?

Rating : T ?

Warning : YAOI , abal, bahasa tak jelas, EYD tdak sesuai..

Disclaimer : cerita punya saya.. masing-masing member punya dirinya sendiri.. SUNGMIN? IT IS MINE ! but he is kyuhyun's too ~

Summary : Sungmin memendam rasa pada seorang namja ? GRR ! iya, namja… perlu diulang? NAMJA ~.. tapi sampai sekarang dia tak tahu namanya.. hah? Lalu bagaimana Sungmin dapat menyukainya kalau tak tahu namanya? …. [grrr.. lagi lagi summary gagal]

=====MIRROR=====

[Sungmin's POV]

Tap.. tap… tap… tap..

Aku sedang berlari ! kau pikir berjalan? .. hari ini hari latihannya, dan aku sangat menanti hari ini.. aku harus cepat-cepat ke ruangan itu ~ . ruangan dibalik aula kampus. Pasti temanku si Ryeowook sudah berada disana..! sial! Bagaimana kalau aku melewatkan adegan menggodanya.! ! arrghh.. kenapa aku bisa gila hanya karena namja kecil itu ! dia kan adik kelas ! huh ! oMo.. aku begitu tergila-gila dengannya.!

BRAKK !

"Yak! Hyung! ~.. kau melewatkannya lagi !" komentar Ryeowook saat aku sampai di ruang peralatan. Iya! Ruangan di balik aula kampus adalah ruang peralatan.! nggak elit banget kan? .. tapi.. ini ruang istimewa dengan sebuah benda istimewa.

"aarrghh! Wookie.! Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau langsung ke sini !" bentakku sambil bisik-bisik.

"hari ini Yesung hyung juga latihan bersamanya ! lihatlah !" Ryeowook menunjuk pada seorang namja dibalik sebuah kaca di ruang peralatan. iya ~ ruang peralatan berhubungan langsung dengan aula. Dan hanya di batasi oleh kaca satu arah. Di aula hanya sebuah kaca yang dapat memantulkan bayangan~ , tapi di ruang peralatan.. adalah kaca yang dapat melihat langsung apa saja yang ada di aula.. kau tahu maksudku kan? .. iya! Benda itu istimewa kan? Kau bisa melihat namja yang kau sukai tanpa mereka tahu kalau mereka sedang dilihatin oleh kita.! ..

Setiap hari setelah pelajaran penat di kampus. Aku selalu kesini bersama Ryeowook. Melihat aktifitas warga kampus yang ada di aula. Termasuk sekarang ini. Memandang beberapa namja tampan primadona kampus yang sedang berlatih opera sabun ~! Menurutku itu opera sabun ~ .. yah bahasa yang sedikit sopannya adalah drama musical ~ .. aku memandangi namja tampan berambut coklat dengan mata sayu, kulit putih, dan senyuman evil yang sering mewarnai bibir merah mudanya itu.. hmmm.. dari mulai aku melihatnya pertamakali saat dia berlatih drama.. yang aku yakin… dia berperan sebagai pangeran .. hey ! dan kau tahu.. ini drama musical Cinderella ! memangnya tidak ada drama musical yang lebih elit sedikit daripada drama musical dongeng anak-anak.. hmmm.. sejak awal aku melihat namja itu … aku sudah tertarik dengannya. Yaa.. meskipun aku juga namja .! apa salahnya sih ! memangnya kalau aku menyukai namja .. dunia akan terserang alien ? tidak kan ! namja itu .. benar-benar memesona !.. dan Ryeowook? Dia punya tujuan yang sama sepertiku. Melihat namja yang dia senangi.. namja itu bernama Yesung… hah? Apa? Nama namja yang aku suka? .. ehhmm.. namanyaa.. namanyaa… argghh..! iya.. iyaa. Aku mengaku ~ aku tak tahu namanya !

"Arrghh! Wookie-ah ! kenapa kau tak mau menanyakan kepada yang lain tentang namanya sih !" potongku sambil meminum jus strawberry di depanku. Mataku masih tak lepas dari namja berambut coklat itu.

"kau tahu hyungg.. aku mendapatkan nama Yesung hyung dengan susah payah ! " Ryeowook melipat tangannya.

"Sedikitpun apa kau tidak mau membantuku..?"

"hyung~! Jangan memohon padaku .. aku tak kuat ! kau tahu sendiri aku paling rentan dengan acara memohon ! .."

"Wookie-ah ~ . pliiisss." Aku menambah intensitas wajah aegyo-ku

"hyungg.!"

"plisss.."

"Huuffdd.. oke. Iya iya ~ ! akan aku cari tahu namanya !" Ryeowook menghela nafas.

"Jeongmal ! aah! Wookie-ah ! gomawo !" aku memeluk tubuh kecil Ryeowook erat.

"Hyung.. sesak !" ronta Wookie.

"SSsssttt..! wookiee. Jangan keras-keras! Suaramu terdengar di aula!" potongku bisik-bisik.

Aku memandang namja-namja di aula itu. Mereka seperti kebingungan mencari sumber suara barusan! Ya iyalah! Bodoh sekali Ryeowook! Suaranya terdengar jelas di aula sana. OMO ! namja rambut coklat itu mendekat kearah kaca. Tepat di hadapanku. Deg ~ ! , aku memandang wajahnya secara langsung. Dia Memerhatikan kaca dan mengetuk-ketuknya seperti saat mengetuk pintu. Aku menahan nafasku. Takut jika nafasku terdengar dengan jarak sedekat ini. Padahal jarakku dengannya masih dibatasi dengan kaca satu arah!

[Kyuhyun's POV]

Tok,..tok..tok ~

Aku mengetuk kaca didepanku. Mamandangnya dengan seksama. Barusan aku mendengar suara … sepertinya berasal dari balik kaca ini. tapi ini hanya kaca yang menempel di tembok ! kenapa aku bisa mendengar suara dibaliknya.! Seumur-umur selama aku di kampus ini aku tak pernah melihat ruangan dibalik aula. Kalau ada itu ruang peralatan !.. dan mana ada manusia kurang kerjaan yang masuk ke dalam ruang peralatan yang penuh dengan debu itu ! aish ! kau kira hanya yeoja yang alergi debu ! namja juga bisa alergi debu ! yah sebagai contoh .. namja tampan yang sedang bercerita ini..! . hah? Tidak terima kalau aku ini tampan? Coba buka web kampus ini. search dengan key : Cho Kyuhyun .! kau akan melihat baris foto terlewat tampan sedang berpose di depanmu.. kalau tidak percaya .! coba saja!

"Kyuhyun-ah ! kau berbicara dengan bayanganmu sendiri?" goda Yesung.

"Hyung.! Apa kau tidak dengar suara dari balik kaca ini tadi?"

"Anio…!"

"Kyuhyun-ah! Ayo mulaia latihan !" teriak sutradara drama dari kejauhan.

Aku merasakan popularitasku semakin melejit dengan adanya drama musical ini…. Kenapa? Mau protes huh?

===========è,,ç==========

Huuuffdd!

Aku menegak air minum dengan rakus! Bagaimana rasanya kalau kau latihan drama 4 jam nonstop! Dan hey! Ini sudah jam 5 sore ! semua mahasiswa sudah tertidur pulas dirumahnya sana.. bahkan sudah mandi dan wangi ! tidak sepertiku.. berkeringat, tidak bisa tidur nyenyak~ setidaknya PSPku tidak tertinggal tadi agar punya hiburan selain memandangi kaca disepanjang aula.

"Kyu,, kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba.

"eeh.. iya.. abis ini hyungg..!" aku membuang muka ke segala arah.

Masih teringat insiden teriakan.. "HYUNG! SESAK!" yang tiba-tiba terdengar di aula! Itu benar-benar mencurigakan! Maksudnya sesak aapaa heh? Dan yang menyuarakan tidak ada wujudnya. Apa perlu aku berlagak Sherlock holmes untuk menyelidikinya! Hash! Kenapa aku jadi penasaran seperti ini !

"Yak! KYUHYUN-AH! Kalau kau mau menginap jangan disini! Terkenal angker huh!" teriak Yesung dari pintu aula.

Damn! Aku tak takut hantu hyung!

BRAK!

Suara benda jatuh. Dari tadi mendengar suara mencurigakan! Hiiih! Jangan-jangan Yesung hyung berkata benar!...

Ssssiiinnggg….

"HYUNG! TUNGGU ! ada suara aneh hyung.! Hyungg.! Tunggu aku !"

[Sungmin's POV]

"Wookie ! kau bodoh sekali! Dari tadi berisik! Lihatlah! Kyuhyunku kabur!" bentakku pada Ryeowook.

Sebuah meja bobrok telah dinodai oleh Ryeowook. Dia menabrak meja itu sampai jatuh saat beranjak pergi dari gudang! Sudah menjadi keterpaksaan lompat jendela karena pintu gudang terkendala beberapa barang tak penting sehingga tidak bisa dibuka. Setelah berhasil melompat dan keluar dari gudang kami beranjak keluar gerbang kampus. Sayangnya arah pulangku dan Ryeowook berlawanan.

"Mwo? Kyuhyun ?" potong Ryeowook. Dia melongo dengan suksesnya!.

"YEAH! Finally! I GOT HIS NAME!" teriakku riang.

"Hyung! Diam! Memalukan sekali! Oke! Besok ketemu di tempat biasa ya hyung.! Aku belum mengerjakan tugasku~ maukah kau mengerjakannya hyung? Hitung-hitung untuk belajar! Oke!" Ryeowook meninggalkanku sembarangan. Dan apa katanya tadi? Tugas?. Oh! Wookie.. kau menyuruh orang yang salah! Bagaimana bisa aku tahu ada tugas! Minggu lalu aku sengaja bolos karena aku kesiangan.

Aku memutar bola mataku ke segala arah. Bagaimana kalau aku naik kereta saja ~! Tapi aku lapar ~! Bagaimana kalau makan ttokpokki? Oke! Berangkat..!

"Ttokpokki satu porsi / Ttokpokki satu porsi !"

Eeeh! Aku menoleh ke sumber suara yang menyamai suara indahku?

DEG!

TBC

Hihhh! What is this? Ini fanfic macam apaa? #dies

Mind your review :D .. miaaan ampuni saya.! Saya masih newbie..

Mohon review sangat untuk kelangsungan fanfic ini.. T^T . yg mau reply~ saya sangat berterima kasih ~ . apalagi kalau kasih saran dan teman-temannya~ :D.. jika ada hinaan, makian, cacian .. silaahkaan. Saya menerima dengan senang hati.. saya masih butuh bimbingaann.. T^T.

Gomawooookkkiieeee.! *lempar bias masing2*


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : MIRROR

Cast : KyuMin and other member in SJ ~

Genre: Romance/drama ..

Part : 2/?

Rating : T ?

Warning : YAOI , abal, bahasa tak jelas, typo,EYD tdak sesuai.. dkk ~!

Disclaimer : cerita punya saya.. masing-masing member punya dirinya sendiri.. SUNGMIN? IT IS MINE ! but he is kyuhyun's too ~

Summary : Finally ! he got his name .. setelah memendam rasa lama pada namja itu akhirnya Sungmin mengetahui namanya. Cho Kyuhyun.! Sungmin semakin mengagumi namja yang bernama kyuhyun itu. Dan apakah usaha Sungmin untuk dapat mendekati namja sok cool itu? [grrr.. lagi lagi summary gagal]

Last chapter 1 .. 

Aku memutar bola mataku ke segala arah. Bagaimana kalau aku naik kereta saja ~! Tapi aku lapar ~! Bagaimana kalau makan ttokpokki? Oke! Berangkat..!

"Ttokpokki satu porsi / Ttokpokki satu porsi !"

Eeeh! Aku menoleh ke sumber suara yang menyamai suara indahku?

DEG!

Chapter 2 ..

Tubuhku hampir saja jatuh sangking kagetnya melihat sesosok namja yang ada dihadapanku. Ya? Sudah bisa ditebak kan? Iyaaa.. itttuuu.. namja berambut coklat itu ~ ! mulutku tak mengatup sedikitpun. Melongo dihadapannya.

Dia memandangku aneh! Alis terangkat sebelah. Ekpresi seakan mengatakan seperti ini : _"Apa lihat-lihat? Belum pernah lihat namja tampan?"_

"Hey ~"

"Hey~"

"Permissiii.."

"Eeeehh!" penjual ttokpokki itu ternyata sudah berpose dengan satu mangkuk ttokpokki disampingku. Mencoba menyadarkanku sejak 1 menit yang lalu.

"Mianhae ~" ucapku pelan seraya mengambil mangkuk ttokpokki dan duduk di gazebo kecil tepat disebelah kedai.

Tepat pukul 6 ttokpokki yang ada dihadapanku sudah bertelepati di dalam perutku. Aku memandang sekitar. Mencari sosok namja yang sudah sejak lama aku kagumi tapi baru aku tahu namanya 1 jam yang lalu saat di gudang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Tapi tak sedikitpun aku melihat sosoknya. Ah.. mungkin dia sudah pulang. Dan sebaiknya aku juga pulang!

Perjalanan memakan waktu 30 menit. Tepat pukul 7.30 aku sampai di apartemenku dan langsung pergi mandi.

Kringgg.. Krringgg.. Kringggg…

Handphoneku bordering dengan keras. Memecah keheningan dikamar apartemenku.

"Ada apa wookie.!" Aku menjawab panggilan alam itu.

"Tidak ~ .. aku hanya ingin memastikan hyung sudah mengerjakan tugas dari atau belum.." ucap Ryeowook santai.

"Aissh!"

Clek!

Aku langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dan melempar handphoneku ke tempat tidur.

Balkon.. seperti biasa aku duduk di kursi balkon dan membuka . jaman sekarang lagi musim-musimnya chating. Dan aku tak mau ketinggalan donk dengan teknologi. Aku membuka IM ku. Awalnya aku membuat ID IM untuk keperluan tugas. Tapi ternyata cukup berguna untuk menghemat pulsa operator karena terlalu banyak membalas message. Dan juga karena maraknya penipuan message yang hanya menyedot pulsa dengan sembarangan. Dengan ini kau hanya membuka notebook, menghubungkan ke internet… dan VOILAA ~! Kau bisa berhubungan dengan banyak orang maupun teman-teman sekampus.

Dan itu pekerjaanku tiap malam. Hah? Belajar? Aissh. Aku tidak beda dengan namja-namja diluar yang lebih suka nongkrong di depan-depan café godain yeoja-yeoja centil yang sedang lewat. sedangkan Aku? Lebih suka nongkrong di depan notebook memandangi berderet wajah tampan sedang berpose sok cool disana dan membicarakannya dengan Ryeowook via chatting!. Aissh~ ini gara-gara pensi 15th anniversary kampus 1 tahun yang lalu. Sejak itu, setiap hari selalu mampir ke web kampus untuk mencari informasi-informasi tentang dirinya. Sampai-sampai merelakan diriku berada di dalam gudang memandangnya berlatih opera sabun lewat kaca satu arah yang ada disana. Yap! 1 tahun yang lalu adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengan namja yang aku sukai itu. Cho Kyuhyun!

**[Flashback]**

Grr.! Pensi kampus? Apa enaknya sih? .. iya-iya ini pensi pertama di tahun pertama aku di kampus ini. Tapi aku benci di tempat keramaian. Dan kenapa Ryeowook memaksaku dengan muka imut untuk datang di acara ini. dan aku dengan polosnya meng-IYA-kan dengan mudahnya.

"Wookie ~! Bisakah kau diam?" cibirku.

"Tapi hyung! Ini asik sekali ! itu lihatlah itu!" Ryeowook menunjuk namja yang sedang bernyanyi rock di panggung pensi. Aish! Biar aku tebak ~ setelah ini dia pasti akan bilang : _"Hyung ~ aku menyukainya!"_

Aku memandang namja yang di tunjuk oleh Ryeowook.

"Hyung ! aku menyukainya !" komentar Ryeowook tanpa mengurangi konsentrasinya pada namja yang sedang bernyanyi itu.

VOILA! Benar kan dugaanku.

"Aish ~ wookie~! Aku kan tak suka tempat keramaian.. "

"Ehmm. Kalau begitu ~ ! kau bisa duduk di sana hyung ~! Di stan minuman itu ~! Disitu kan sepi .. kau bisa minum kopi disana ~!" Ryeowook menunjuk sebuah stan hot drink yang memang terlihat sepi.

Ya ampun! Namja yang bernyanyi itu benar-benar punya charisma tinggi ! hampir semua stan sepi tepat disaat dia sibuk cuapcuap burung di panggung sana. Dan RYEOWOOKK! Sial! Dia yang merayuku kesini.. dan dia yang menyuruhku untuk pergi sendiri ke stan itu.

"Cappuccino.." ucapku pelan.

Aku duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di dekat kolam ikan.

"Tidak suka keramaian ya?" ucap sebuah suara. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Mencari sumber suara itu. Tapi hanya ada satu namja yang ada di dekatku. Selisih satu meja di depan mejaku. Namja itu sibuk dengan PSP di tangannya.

Siapa dia? Anak baru..? aku tak pernah melihatnya di sini.

"kau memilih tempat yang tepat.?" namja itu tiba-tiba mendongak memandangku dan tersenyum.

Gzz! Senyumannya misterius.. apa maksudnya heh?. Sesaat dia tersenyum lagi. Memandangku dengan pandangan yang sayu. Dan beranjak pergi seraya membawa PSPnya.

Aku melongo dengan suksesnya.

**[flashback end]**

Gzz! Dan sejak saat itulah aku mengaguminya. Bukan karena kyuhyun tampan ataupun cool. Aku mengaguminya karena sifat misterius dibalik senyuman evil itu.

===========è,,ç==========

Di kampus…

"Hyung.! Kau tak mau lihat ramai-ramai di papan pengumuman itu ?" ryeowook menarik lenganku pelan.

"Apa? .. sepertinya itu tak penting wookie.."

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Mencoba bertanya kepada seorang namja yang berlari kearahku.

"Ada apa disana Eunhyuk ?" tanyaku pelan.

"Sayembara.. pencarian Cinderella ~ .. "

"untuk apa?" heranku.

"Hyung.! Apa kau tak ingat selama ini drama musical itu tidak ada pemeran Cinderella?" potong Ryeowook.

"Ya ampun? Kalian tahu tentang drama musical itu? Kukira hanya yeoja saja yang tahu..! namja disini hanya segelintir yang melihatnya nanti !" Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya dan berlalu pergi.

"Hyung! Ayo ke tempat biasa! Hari ini kan audisi Cinderella itu ! apa kau tak mau melihat siapa yang akan dicium oleh Kyuhyunmu?" goda Ryeowook seraya berlari ke belakang aula.

Apa dia bilang? Yang akan dicium oleh Kyuhyunku! Aish! Kenapa aku tak berpikir mengenai adegan itu! Adegan dimana Cinderella yang pura-pura mati agar bisa dicium pangeran tampan. Dan siapa yang tidak mau dicium seorang KYUHYUN?

"Wookie! Tunggu!"

Aku berlari terengah-engah dan segera melompati jendela gudang.

"YYak! Wookiee! Kau meninggalkanku lagi!" komentarku. Kali ini dengan suara bisik-bisik tetangga. Aku tak mau sampai terdengar seperti kemarin. Dasar Ryeowook payah!

"Hyungg. Sepertinya.. minggu ini kita harus membersihkan kacanya ~ .. sedikit buram ~ .." komentar Ryeowook. Aku berdehem tanda menyetujui. Setelah berhasil mendarat di lantai gudang dengan selamat, aku duduk di sebelah Ryeowook dan mengambil susu kotak yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hyung! Lihatlah~ ! banyak sekali yang mengantri casting!" Ryeowook mencibir memandang yeoja-yeoja yang sedang mengantre di depan meja panitia casting pemeran Cinderella itu.

"Apa mereka pantas menjadi Cinderella?"

"Mereka Cantik hyung.~"

"Aish! Masih cantikan aku wookie~!" ucapku seraya mengeluarkan aura aegyoku dan memandanginya.

"Grr.! Kau memang cantik hyung ~ .. tapi tidak ada yang mengalahkan predikat imut selain aku ~ ! . kau hanya terkenal dengan aegyomu hyung!" Ryeowook menjulurkan lidah kearahku.

Aku memutar bola mataku. Mencari sosok Kyuhyun diantara keramaian di aula itu. Aish! Bahagianya aku memandanginya tanpa diketahui seperti ini ~ . serasa secret admirer ~ ,,!

[Kyuhyun's POV]

Aku sedang berdiri disebelah Yesung hyung. Memandangi yeoja-yeoja yang mengikuti casting pemeran Cinderella untuk drama musical yang sedang aku jalani. Cantik! Mereka semua cantik.. tapi. Namja yang dulu di pensi itu sepertinya lebih cantik.

Eh! Apa yang kupikirkan ? . kenapa berpikir tentangnya? Aish~! Cho Kyuhyun .. otakmu mulai error.

"Hyung! Apa aku akan mencium semua yeoja-yeoja yang mengantre itu ?" tanyaku ngaco.

PLETAK! Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepalaku.

"Hyung ! SAKIT!" cibirku.

"Enak sekali kau akan mencium semua yeoja itu! Apa kau tak ingin membaginya pada hyungmu ini!" balas Yesung.

"hahahaha! Terkadang.. menjadi tampan sepertiku ini besar sekali manfaatnya !" ucapku kemudian.

"Kyuhyun oppa!" teriak yeoja-yeoja yang mengantre itu. Aku sedikit terkejut. Tapi aku langsung mengedarkan senyuman manisku pada mereka. Dan mereka menjerit histeris saat aku menebar senyuman manisku ini.

Ahh! Cho Kyuhyun ~ . Kau memang tampan !

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau sudah siap untuk mengaudisi mereka?" Tanya salah satu panitia casting.

TBC

MIAANhaeee.! Maafkan daku ~ . jadi tmbah geje ya? Aah ~ . chid sangat bahagia Kyu menjadi sok seperti itu ~ . apalagi kalau di depan ming ~ aaahh.. tak terbayangkan ~ *lemes..*

Yang mau RnR .. daku sangat berterimakasih sangaatt. ,, ..

[Balasan saya]

** :: huaa~ maafkan daku ~ . yang mana yang bkin bingung ? wajib lapor min 1x24 jam yak . *PLAK~ .. :D .. semoga part ini tidak bkin bingung lagi. TT^TT.. domawo Ripiunya :D**

**Shywona489 :: gomawo cingu ~ ,, **

**Promise Their Believe :: ahahahaha .. pngennya sih umin jadi Cinderella aja ~ . tapi lihat dulu deh ntar gimana ceritanya.. ntar klo umin dijadiin Cinderella .. royalti ke saya loh ya cingu ~ *PLAK~ gomawo :D **

**Hatakehanahungry :: aih terimakasih :D .**

**Kim EunSoo Ah :: wah. Saya smpe skrg masih gatau typo nih T^T . #PLAK PLAK PLAK ~ .. muaahahhaa. Peramal yah cingu ? bisa ramal saya .. nanti saya bisa nikah ga sama umin ? #ditendang**

**JiYoo861015 :: wah :D . terimakasih :D . hihihihi.. jadi merasa bersalah pada bingung smwa :')**

**Sung Hye Ah & WindaaKyuMin :: gomawoo .. XP**

**Kang Min Hyun :: aihh.. terimakasih ~ . wookie imut bnget klo cerewet ~! .. **

**Cho HyunMin :: iya ~ kan so swiit. Biasa.a umin cuek bebek bnget yak ! . gomawoo..**

**Aih ~ gomawo smwanya yah #BOW~**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : MIRROR

Cast : KyuMin and other member in SJ ~

Genre: Romance/drama ..

Part : 3/?

Rating : T ?

Warning : YAOI , abal, bahasa tak jelas, typo,EYD tdak sesuai.. dkk ~!

Disclaimer : cerita punya saya.. masing-masing member punya dirinya sendiri.. SUNGMIN? IT IS MINE ! but he is kyuhyun's too ~

Summary : Finally ! he got his name .. setelah memendam rasa lama pada namja itu akhirnya Sungmin mengetahui namanya. Cho Kyuhyun.! Sungmin semakin mengagumi namja yang bernama kyuhyun itu. Dan apakah usaha Sungmin untuk dapat mendekati namja sok cool itu? [grrr.. lagi lagi summary gagal]

Last chapter 2.. 

"Kyuhyun oppa!" teriak yeoja-yeoja yang mengantre itu. Aku sedikit terkejut. Tapi aku langsung mengedarkan senyuman manisku pada mereka. Dan mereka menjerit histeris saat aku menebar senyuman manisku ini.

Ahh! Cho Kyuhyun ~ . Kau memang tampan !

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau sudah siap untuk mengaudisi mereka?" Tanya salah satu panitia casting.

Chapter 3

"Oke!" aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan mulai menarik nafas panjang. Baiklah ~ aku siap menjadi pangeran tampan untuk Cinderella cantik yang harus kupilih ini.

1 jam …

"Wah kyu ~ sepertinya yeoja ini lumayan juga .." komentar Yesung.

"Apanya hyung ~ dia hanya menang cantik ~ dimana jiwa aktornya ~ .. aku hampir muntah melihat mereka.. " bantahku pelan.

"tapi ini masih sepertiga dari seluruh peserta ~ tahanlah kyu ~ masih bnyak yeoja cantik yang tidak hanya membuatmu muntah .. mungkin akan berbusa nantinya ~ hahahahaaha " Yesung tertawa dengan puas.

"hash~!" aku menyikunya.

Ah ~ . oke .. mereka memang cantik, tapi setelah melihat acting mereka.. hmm .. hhmmm.. bagaimana ya ~ . aku tak begitu suka melontarkan kata-kata menohok seperti ini .. mereka .. sedikit .. tidak professional .. ya .. sedikit ~!

2 jam…

"Bagaimana Kyu .? ada pilihan ?" Tanya Yesung berbisik.

"Hemb.." aku menggelengkan kepala. Yesung menarik nafas panjang dan memutar bola matanya.

"apa harus membuka casting diluar juga .." tambah Yesung.

"Hah? Apa hyung ? aish ~ tak penting sekali.. baiklah-baiklah aku akan mulai memilih .." ucapku pelan.

PLETAK! Jitakan kedua mendarat di kepalaku lagi.

"JADI DARI TADI KAMU BELUM MULAI MEMILIH ! " bentak Yesung heran.

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

PLETAK!

"Hyung!" potongku seraya memegangi kepalaku.

Yesung terdiam tak memedulikanku.

3 jam ..

Audisi hampir selesai. Tapi aku tak dapat menentukan pilihan. Menurutku mereka biasa saja ~ . arghh.. bagaimana aku angkat bicara tentang ini. mereka semua sudah berkorban waktu untuk audisi ini.

Sebentar…

Huh? Kenapa aku tak terpikirkan tentang festival drama itu? Iya ~ festival drama kampus. Setiap jurusan akan menampilkan drama di festival tahunan ini. dan itu 2 minggu lagi. aish ~ . bagaimana kalau festival ini jadi alasan saja. Lagipula drama musical ini juga sedikit tertunda 2 bulan karena hampir bersamaan dengan festival ini.

Aku berbisik pada ketua audisi tentang alasanku ini. dan setelah perbincangan serius.. alasanku disetujui juga..

Cho Kyuhyun ~ . kapan kamu tidak pernah berfikir cemerlang! Bahkan rumus matematika tersulit saja 3 menit selesai ! ah! Kau memang pintar.

"Bagaimana Kyu ~ keputusan mengenai pemeran Cinderella ini. ?" Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba.

Aku mulai berdiri dan mencoba memantapkan alasanku yang cukup berat itu.

"Baiklah ~ . terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian semua dalam audisi ini .. maafkan aku jika audisi ini kurasa masih belum cukup untuk memenuhi syarat pemeran Cinderella…."

"Kyu!" Yesung menyikuku tiba-tiba. Memandang yeoja-yeoja yang terlihat murung mengenai keputusanku.

"Maaf.. sekali lagi maaf… peserta yang lolos akan diumumkan setelah festival drama… mungkin aku akan mengadakan secret audition disana .. agar aku tahu mana yang lebih pantas menjadi pemeran Cinderella ini .. jika kalian ingin menampilkan bakat acting lebih, kalian bisa mengikuti festival itu.. dan jika kemungkinan aku memilih peserta di luar audisi ini.. aku benar-benar minta maaf… ini bukan keputusanku saja.. tapi juga keputusan dari pihak drama musical.. sekali lagi maafkan aku .. "

Aku membungkuk dan tersenyum tipis memandang yeoja-yeoja itu. Ada rasa bersalah di dalam benakku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menentukan peran Cinderella itu dari para peserta audisi.

Beberapa peserta mulai beranjak keluar dari aula. Aku berlari ke arah mereka.

"Permisi.. aku benar-benar minta maaf.. sebagai permintaan maafku .. bolehkah aku memeluk kalian semua ?" potongku pelan.

"Oppa…!"

[Sungmin's POV]

"Wookie!" aku mencubit lengannya gemas. Memandang panas karena yeoja-yeoja itu memeluk Kyuhyun. Bukannya aku marah! Tapi kalau kau jadi aku kau pasti akan merasa seperti ini.

"Hyung sakit!" Ryeowook memukul bahuku.

"Tapi wookie! Apa kau tak mau dipeluk juga seperti yeoja-yeoja itu!" potongku.

"Tidak! Aku tak mau dipeluk oleh anak kecil itu! Lagipula.. aku kan lebih suka Yesung hyung!" Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya dan meminum susuk kotak dihadapannya.

"Aish! Apa maksudnya anak kecil!"

"Tapi .. dia saja lebih muda dariku hyung ~"

"Wookie! Jangan bicara umur donk! Aku kan menyukai anak kecil itu!"

"Ahh .. oke hyung.. baiklah baiklah ~!" Ryeowook beranjak menuju jendela gudang.

"Kau mau kemana wookie?"

"Pulang .. apa kau tak terasa hyung.. aula sudah kosong."

Ah? Iyakah? Ya ampun .. kenapa jadi lemot seperti ini..

===========è,,ç==========

FESTIVAL DRAMA ~ ..

Festival paling membosankan menurutku.. tapi setiap tahun festival itu sangat ramai dan diminati siswa kampus..tapi aku? Gzz.. membosankan sekali.. .. dan untung saja .. setahun lalu aku selamat dari peran-peran dalam drama yang ditampilkan oleh kelasku di kampus.. dan sekarang? Semoga aku tidak terpilih lagi .. yang benar saja ~ . kemarin aku nyaris terpilih sebagai bawang putih di drama kelasku yang berjudul ande-ande lumut ! sejak kapan bawang merah dan bawang putih nyasar di cerita ande ande lumut ! memalukan sekali!

"Sungmin .. kau tidak mau mengusulkan judul dan cerita untuk drama kelas kita?" Tanya salah satu temanku tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh malas. Mencoba memikirkan apapun cerita yang ada di otakku. Bagaimana kalau Kancil dan buaya? .. Kancil suka mencuri timun? .. atau .. Tikus dan Singa ..?

EH! Kenapa aku memikirkan cerita fable semua ! memangnya akan membuat kebun binatang! Dan siapa juga yang mau menjadi binatang-binatang.

"Ehmm.. bagaimana kalau rapunzel?" ucapku pelan. Tiba-tiba terbesit di telingaku tentang cerita itu.

"Great!" ucap . dia dosen sekaligus wali kelas di kelasku ini.

"Err.. bagaimana ceritanya .. aku hanya pernah mendengar judul cerita itu..? " Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Ehm ~ .. kukira kalian tahu cerita itu.. begini ceritanya … bla.. bla.. bla..bla.. blaa.." aku memulai cerita panjangku.

"Wah~ sepertinya seru ~ . oke . bagaimana kalau kita tentukan perannya ~! " ucap ketua kelas lantang yang bernama Shindong itu.

Sedikit terbesit dipikiranku tentang peran si rapunzel. Di kelasku .. yeoja sedikit sekali. Dan itu bisa dihitung dengan jari .. belum lagi peran rapunzel adalah peran utama yang anggun dan cantik. Gzz.. semoga saja ada diantara yeoja-yeoja di kelasku ini yang mau menjadi rapunzel.

"Sungmin-ah ~ .. bagaimana peran rapunzelnya? Yeoja-yeoja disini sudah menempati peran lain.."

"Ehmm.." aku menggigit bagian bawah bibirku. Mencoba berfikir untuk roll peran .. agar ada yeoja yang menjadi rapunzel.

"Sungmin-ah .. bagaimana kalau kamu yang menjadi rapunzell? .. tahun lalu kau tidak ikut berperan kan? .. lagipula yang hafal dengan cerita ini hanya kamu seorang .. dan .. kau sudah cukup cantik .. malah lebih cantik dari rapunzel asli yang kau ceritakan! Bagaimana ? apa anda menyetujuinya?" ujar Shindong diikuti dengan anggukan dari .

"MWOYA!"

….

Gzzz! Disinilah aku berada. Di dalam kelas yang telah tertata rapi dengan bangku yang tersusun di tepi tembok. Menyisakan area luas untuk dibuat sebagai setting drama kelasku. Dan tahun ini aku ikut berperan di dalam drama ini. Tak boleh tertawa! Dilarang keras tertawa! Grr! Kalian pasti sudah tahu aku berperan menjadi apa disini.. ! Iya! Rapunzel! .. tahun lalu aku nyaris berperan yeoja ! dan sekarang .. bukan nyaris lagi ! tapi sudah ditetapkan untuk berperan sebagai yeoja ~! Dan kalau aku ngotot menjadi namja .. sejak kapan rapunzel adalah namja yang punya rambut berwarna pirang yang menjulur panjang dari atas menara.

Yaks!

Sudah hampir 2 minggu aku tidak mampir ke gudang untuk menemani Ryeowook melihat Latihan drama musical itu. Sial! Ryeowook sungguh beruntung.. tahun lalu dia tak berperan apapun di festival drama mewakili kelasnya. Dan sekarang ~! Dia tidak dapat peran lagi! Aish! Sungguh beruntungnya dia ~! Sedangkan aku ..? terperangkap dalam latihan sebagai seorang yeoja anggun dan cantik! Seorang rapunzel. Tak dapat dipungkiri .. aku memang namja cantik ~ dan punya charisma aegyo tinggi .. tapi , aku bukan namja anggun ~! Bahkan aku juga tak mau jika predikat anggun ditambah dengan yeoja, agnes, krisdayanti, ataupun syahrini ! .

Yaks! Gzz! Memangnya aku namja apaan! .dan bagaimana nanti kalau aku dilihat oleh Kyuhyun! ANDWAE ! mau ditaruh mana mukaku yang kelewat aegyo ini ! dan 2 hari lagi sudah harus tampil! Gzz.. aku mulai lemas.

….

Finally ~ . inilah babak penentuan hidup dan pingsanku. Tampil dihadapan semua warga kampus sebagai yeoja di urutan pertama, untuk pertamakalinya, Dan juga dihadapan namja yang aku sukai. Cho Kyuhyun. Oh God ~ kuatkan aku ~ .. semoga aku dapat melewati ini semua.

1 jam kemudian..

Yes! Yes! Akhirnya drama kelasku berhasil tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Ini berkat usaha keras semua teman-teman kelas yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk festival membosankan ini. dan drama kali ini berhasil 100%! Aish! Pertamakalinya aku bergembira di festival yang paling membuatku bosan ini. dan aku tadi tidak melihat Kyuhyun diantara para warga kampus yang menonton!. Aku cukup sedih karena dia tidak ada .. tapi aku bersyukur dia tidak melihatku seperti rapunzel ~!

"Sungmin-ah ~ kerja bagus!" ucap pelan. Aku membungkukkan badan seraya berkata terimakasih.

"Hyung! Kau benar-benar tidak ada bedanya dengan yeoja cantik. Bahkan kau melebihinya.. benar-benar cantik!"

"Hah? Apa katamu wookie!" aku langsung melayangkan jitakan keras pada kepala Ryeowook.

Komentarnya sangat membuatku bahagia sekaligus jengkel.. bahagia . karena dasarnya aku memang seorang namja yang cantik .. tapi jengkel karena aku dibilang tidak ada bedanya dengan yeoja! Jangan bilang kalau besok banyak namja yang bakal naksir aku ! dan bahkan aku benar-benar berubah menjadi seorang yeoja besok! Gzz! Andwae! Sungmin ! . Lee Sungmin . tetaplah seorang namja cantik yang punya charisma aegyo tak tertandingi di kampus ini.

Hufd! Hari yang cukup melelahkan…

[Kyuhyun's POV]

Great! Festival drama tahun ini lebih bagus daripada tahun lalu. Dan aku bekerja keras untuk secret audition pencarian Cinderella.. Yesung hyung sungguh pintar memilihkan tempat untukku menilai para pemeran drama-drama di festival. Dan tempatku itu benar-benar tidak diketahui oleh siapapun kecuali aku dan Yesung hyung sendiri. Bahkan warga kampus pun juga tidak mengetahui keberadaanku yang misterius ini. hah? Kau mau tahu dimana aku bersembunyi? Grr.. itu rahasia!

Hey! Dan aku sempat mencatat beberapa kandidat yang pantas mendapat peran Cinderella di drama musicalku.

Sepertinya kalau aku memasukkannya kedalam peran ini akan menimbulkan sedikit kontroversi. Tapi aku yakin ini akan bernilai positif. Dan kapan lagi ada drama musical seunik ini.!

Ya.. ya..

Aku memutar kembali pikiranku dan teringat drama dari salah satu jurusan. Aku sangat suka ceritanya. Tentang seorang yeoja yang terperangkap di menara tinggi oleh penyihir bertahun tahun sampai rambutnya memanjang melibihi tinggi menara. Dan karena rambutnya yang panjang itu, yang menyelamatkannya dari penyihir dan membuatnya mengenal seorang pangeran tampan. Dan di akhir cerita .. mereka menikah dan hidup bahagia.. hmm.. aku sedikit sulit mengingat judul drama itu.. rapp ..rapp.. rapunzel bukan?

Ah! Ya ! rapunzel ..

"Hyung.. yeoja yang berperan di rapunzel itu cantik sekali hyung ~!" komentarku saat festival drama sudah berakhir sekitar 30 menit yang lalu.

Dan aku sekarang sudah berpindah tempat.. sedang berada di sebuah café untuk membicarakan secret audition bersama Yesung hyung.

"Eh ? apa kau menyukainya Kyu?" Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangguk bersemangat. Dia memang cantik!

"Ehm.. apa kau yakin menerimanya untuk peran Cinderella ini.?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Yap !" jawabku mantap.

"Benarkah .. kalau begitu . untuk urusan menerima dia.. itu urusanmu kyu .. aku akan menyetujuinya .. apapun itu ~!"

"Oke! Sudah ditetapkan! Aku akan memilih yeoja itu .. eh ~ siapa namanya hyung?"

"Sungmin .. "

"Ah ! iya ! aku akan memilih yeoja yang bernama Sungmin itu ~!"

Saat teringat wajah cantik yeoja hatiku berdebar. Hah? Apa aku menyukainya .. kenapa begitu cepat? .. aish ~ Kyu .. jangan terburu-buru seperti ini.. besok kan kau akan berperan sebagai pangeran yang akan mencium yeoja cantik itu.

"Yes!"

=TBC=

Haiaa! Kenapa jadi begini ceritanya ~! Bisa-bisa saya bakal jadi bulan-bulanan umin ..

Muaahaha.. mianhae . jadi tambah geje begini T^T ..

Dan saya rasa ini next chap paling cepat yang pernah saya buat selama berperan sebagai pembuat ff gagal dan abal ~!

RnR .. saya sangat terimakasih jika readers berkenan RnR *hug readers*

[balasan saya]

**Kyura :: hahaha ~ bukan kyu namanya kalau ga pnasaran sma umin ~ gomawo :D**

** :: ahahahah. Akhirnya .. sedikit berfikir keras untuk chap 2 agar terlihat nyambung ~ huhuh. Krn RnR di chap 1 bnyak yg ga nyambung T^T.. gomawoo .. bsok kabel[?]nya aku pasang yang bnyak biar tmbah konek .. [plak]**

**EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137 :: aah gomawo :D .. **

**minnie beliebers :: wah .. gomawo sangat ya cingu .. ini kilat nih yang chap 3 ~ . tiba'' saja bnyak lampu di pikiran saya sampai chap 3 cpet bnget publishnya~ **

**Aniya1004 :: ah gomawo ~ . hhihihi . daku kalau bkin kependekan yak ~ ? aah ~ next chap aku berusaha dibanyakin deh :D ..**

**Kim EunSoo Ah :: huahahaha ~ . sepertinya sudah terjawab di chap ini :D .. **

**Apaa! Sudah menikah! Andwae.! Satu-satunya yang mau aku nikahi Cuma umin ~! Kalau kyu yang aku nikahi . ntar sungmin marah! Sudah beraapa hari? Bulan? Tahun? ! jangan-jangan kamu menikah ga ijin sama Kyu dulu ! kmaren kyu bilang gtu ke aku! #PLAK**

**Ah ~ ini sudah apdet ~ cepet kan. .. Gomawooo sangadd yak!**

**Hatakehanahungry :: aah ~ sepertinya sudah terjawab disini! Gomawo sangaddd.. ^_^**

**Maykyuminnie :: gomawo sangat yah cingu ~ . nih chap 3 sudah jadi nih . kilat lagi ~ **

**Rima KyuMin :: gomawo sangadd yah cingu ^_^**

**Gomawooo bwat yang udah RnR**

**Keep RnR cingu ^_^ .. gomawo .. jeongmal gomawo ~!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : MIRROR

Cast : KyuMin and other member in SJ ~

Genre: Romance/drama ..

Part : 4/?

Rating : T ?

Warning : YAOI , abal, bahasa tak jelas, typo,EYD tdak sesuai.. dkk ~!

Disclaimer : cerita punya saya.. masing-masing member punya dirinya sendiri.. SUNGMIN? IT IS MINE ! but he is kyuhyun's too ~

Summary : Finally ! he got his name .. setelah memendam rasa lama pada namja itu akhirnya Sungmin mengetahui namanya. Cho Kyuhyun.! Sungmin semakin mengagumi namja yang bernama kyuhyun itu. Dan apakah usaha Sungmin untuk dapat mendekati namja sok cool itu? [grrr.. lagi lagi summary gagal]

Last chap 3…

"Oke! Sudah ditetapkan! Aku akan memilih yeoja itu .. eh ~ siapa namanya hyung?"

"Sungmin .. "

"Ah ! iya ! aku akan memilih yeoja yang bernama Sungmin itu ~!"

Saat teringat wajah cantik yeoja hatiku berdebar. Hah? Apa aku menyukainya .. kenapa begitu cepat? .. aish ~ Kyu .. jangan terburu-buru seperti ini.. besok kan kau akan berperan sebagai pangeran yang akan mencium yeoja cantik itu.

"Yes!"

Chapter 4

Malam sudah sangat larut.. tapi aku masih tidak berkutik di depan computer. Memandang web sekolah tentang report festival drama tadi siang. Cepat sekali reportnya kali ini.. apa karena festival tahun ini cukup sukses?

Festival drama tadii memang sukses! Dan berkat festival ini .. aku sukses untuk menentukan peran Cinderella di drama musikalku. Aish ! aku masih teringat wajah yeoja cantik itu ! benar-benar cantik. Dan sepanjang drama yang dijalankannya aku hanya bisa melongo tak berkedip sedikitpun.

Aah~! Setelah aku menyimpan beberapa foto yeoja yang bernama Sungmin itu aku segera menutup dan pergi tidur.

Keesokan harinya…

"Kyu ! Kyu !" panggil Yesung saat aku akan berjalan menuju aula.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Kau benar-benar yakin dengan peran Cinderella itu?" Tanya Yesung serius.

"Iya ! memangnya kenapa hyung..?"

Yesung menarikku ke sudut aula. Aish ! apa sebegitu rahasianya urusan ini.

"Tapi dia namja kyu ~ namja .."

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu hyung ?" heranku.

"Kemarin malam setelah kita pulang dari café, aku mencoba mencari informasi mengenai Sungmin .. dan setelah aku tahu dia namja .. dan kau tahu .. namja itu yang akan menduduki peran Cinderella .. aku sempat shock! Apa kau tak shock juga kyu?"

"Shh.. shoo.. shock hyung.."

"Apa kau siap menerimanya di peran Cinderella itu? Dan,, men.. men.. mencium..nya ?"

"Apa katamu hyung?"

[Sungmin's POV]

ARGH!

Sial! Ini hari sial kesekian kalinya. Kukira setelah kesialanku menjadi rapunzel kemarin .. akan berhenti total.! Ternyata justru berlanjut dengan mulusnya. Barusan Ryeowook mengatakan bahwa aku terpilih menduduki peran Cinderella di drama musical "Cinderella". Iya! Drama musical yang dibintangi oleh Kyuhyun sebagai pangerannya! Banyak namja dan yeoja kampus yang mengejekkku. Ini benar-benar kesalahan teknis! bukankah harusnya yeoja yang terpilih. Kenapa harus aku.?. kuharap bukan karena peranku sebagai rapunzel di festival drama kemarin. Grr !

Dan disinilah aku sekarang.. di depan aula bersama Ryeowook. Mencoba memantapkan diri untuk protes ke dalam sana. Yah ~ meskipun yang kuhadapi adalah namja yang aku kagumi dan aku sukai. Tapi sepertinya ini memang kesalahan teknis! Semoga protesku ini benar-benar ada jalan keluarnya.

"Permisi ~" ucapku pelan kepada salah seorang diantara kerumunan orang-orang asing di dalam aula. Ya~ yang aku ajak bicara kali ini adalah sutradara drama musical.

"ah ~ kau yang bernama Sungmin?"

Hah? Darimana dia tahu?

"Ehm.. iya. Tapi sir, kurasa ada kesalahan teknis.. peran Cinderella disini adalah yeoja .. tapi kenapa aku yang terpilih..?"

"Hemb! Wah .. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak salah pilih! Kukira aku akan tak menyetujui keputusan Kyuhyun memilihmu sebagai pemeran Cinderella disini.. tapi kenyataannya terbalik.. kau memang pantas mendapat peran ini.."

"Tapi sir.. apa tak akan menjadi aneh .."

"tidak! Itu tidak menjadi keanehan atau masalah ~ mulai sekarang kau ditetapkan sebagai pemeran Cinderella.. chukhae!" Sutradara itu menyodorkan script drama padaku dan meninggalkanku. Disampingku .. Ryeowook .. melongo dengan suksesnya mendengar reaksi dan komentar Sutradara drama musical itu!

"Hyung.. apa ini mimpi~!" ucap Ryeowook pelan.

"Aish! Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu wookie! Kenapa kau mencuri kaliamatku!" potongku cepat.

"Hyung.. bukan itu yang aku maksud ~.. " Ryeowook menarik lengan bajuku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Tapi Ryeowook tidak sedang memandangku. Dia memandang ke arah lain.

"_Yesung?" _kagetku saat memandang Yesung yang mendekat ke arahku dan Ryeowook. iya? Yesung! Bukannya dia yang ditaksir oleh Ryeowook. pantas saja Ryeowook mematung seperti ini.

"Ehm .. Kau yang bernama Sungmin kan?" Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba.

"Ne.."

"Kenalkan .. namaku Yesung .. aku adalah teman dari pemain utama di sini . yaitu Kyuhyun .. dia akan menjadi pangeran .. dank au menjadi …." Ucapan Yesung terputus.

"Cinderella hyung ~!" potong Kyuhyun yang berada di belakang Yesung cepat.

Ah ya! Jelas saja .. Yesung hyung mengenalkan dirinya ~ aku dan Ryeowook tidak pernah berbicara sedikitpun padanya. Kita kan secret admirer! Aku sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisku saat Yesung hyung mengehentikan perkataannya di bagian Cinderella itu. Jleb! Sangat menusuk! Dan kenapa aku terjebak di situasi yang memalukan di depan orang yang aku sukai.

"Ehm .. hari ini hanya pengenalan .. dan kuharap kau membaca script itu dan siap berlatih untuk besok.." Ucap Yesung lagi.

Dan sekali lagi yang berkata adalah Yesung. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak berkata sedikitpun kecuali bagian Cinderella tadi. Gzz! Kuharap dia tidak shock atas masuknya diriku sebagai peran Cinderella gadungan ini!. OMG! Kenapa aku merasa biasa saja saat ada dihadapannya. Hanya ada malu karena mendapat peran hancur ini dihadapannya. Tidak lebih! Apa aku memang hanya menyukainya dibalik kaca itu ya~! Hanya pantas menjadi secret admirer bagi Cho Kyuhyun. Lee Sungmin! Tunjukkan keseriusanmu atas perasaanmu ini! Grr!

"Gomawo ~" Ucapku pelan dan berlalu bersama Ryeowook.

"Eh~ .. sebentar .. dia temanmu ?" Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangguk. menyiku Ryeowook.

"Namaku Ryeowook .. Salam kenal .. " potong Ryeowook setengah gugup. Dia segera berbalik dan menarikku keluar aula.

Diluar aula aku merasa bisa bernafas. Bagus! Aku merasa kikuk disana tadi ~! Semoga besok tidak.

Eh.. darimana aku dapat kekuatan berniat untuk menekuni peran ini… ?

Ah~! Sudahlah ~! Toh cepat lambat aku juga tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini !

"Hyung ~! Aku benar-benar gugup ~! Bolehkah aku mengikutimu saat latihan nanti hyung ?" pinta Ryeowook pelan.

"Aish ~! Bilang saja kau mau melihat Yesung hyung ~!"

Ryeowook tersenyum puas dan melewatiku.

"Semangat ya hyung ! aku mendukungmu~!" ucap Ryeowook pelan dan meninggalkanku di depan gerbang kampus.

"Yak! Wookie! Kau menyemangatiku atau mengejekku!" teriakku.

[Author's POV] *eh.. ini pertamakalinya dari sekian chap.. author pov muncul~!*

Aula besar tak seramai biasanya. Bahkan lebih ramai. Ini karena kontroversi peran Cinderella yang diputuskan oleh pemeran utama pangeran beserta sutradara drama musical kampus. Semua berbisik, mencibir, mengomentari, dan sebagainya. Itu terjadi tepat 5 menit setelah pemeran Cinderella itu datang dan menerima Script tak terduga dari sang sutradara. Dipojok aula 2 orang namja sedang berbicara serius. Namja pertama .. berambut coklat, bermata sayu, dan berkulit pucat.. Kyuhyun, pemeran utama drama musical. Sang pangeran. Di hadapan kyuhyun .. namja berambut hitam dengan pandangan tajam di matanya, memandangnya penuh dengan keseriusan.. Yesung.. Asisten Sutradara..

"Hyung! Dia itu namja yang benar-benar cantik! Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali ! di pensi 1 tahun lalu~! Tepat saat Hyung sedang manggung dan aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku di stan kopi!" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Tapi Kyu ~ apa kau yakin dengan ini semua ~! Kau sudah terkenal seantero kampus.. dan ini dapat membuat kontroversi di kalangan warga kampus .. " potong Yesung.

"Tapi .. Sutradara juga menyetujuinya hyung.." aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"lihatlah ~! Para kru drama musical banyak yang terlihat tidak setuju.. mereka terus mencibir.."

Kyuhyun terlihat kebingungan. Perlahan dia menghampiri seorang namja yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu kru.

"Sir ~ sebagai sutradara .. sebaiknya anda mengambil keputusan yang tepat.. sepertinya keputusanku tidak diterima disini.."

"Aku menyetuju keputusanmu kyu ~! Tenanglah .. ini tidak akan lama .. dan aku yakin drama musical ini aan sukses. Kita jalani saja dulu.. aku sanggup menanggung resikonya jika drama ini gagal ~.. " ucap namja itu penuh bijaksana.

Great! Senyuman Kyuhyun tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Dia berbalik memandang Yesung dan Tersenyum puas.

"Oke! Kita harus berusaha kyu.." potong Yesung yakin.

"Pasti hyung .. aku tidak akan menyerah mempertahankan Cinderella itu ~." Ucap Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Yesung.

"Hah? Kau menyukainya?" teriak Yesung.

[Kyuhyun's POV]

JGLEERR!

Seperti tersambar petir! Perkataan Yesung hyung sungguh menohok hati. Argh! Hyung! Jangan bicara keras-keras kenapa sih! Ahahaha.. mana mungkin aku menyukai sesama namja !

Yah .. meskipun Sungmin itu awalnya aku kira yeoja dan aku langsung menyukainya.. saat tahu dia namja.. aku memang shock .. tapi … hmmm . bagaimana ya ngomongnya .. hmm .. ya begitulah..

Hah? Apa ? aku menyukainya?

Sudah kubilang aku tak mungkin menyukainya kan?

Terserah apa anggapan kalian ~!

Huh? Berani taruhan ..?

Oke oke ! jika aku terbukti tidak menyukainya.. kau harus berbicara keras saat itu juga seperti ini "KYUHYUN MEMANG NAMJA TAMPAN DAN BAIK HATI ! TIDAK ADA YANG MENANDINGI KETAMPANAN SEORANG CHO KYUHYUN!"

Tapi .. jika aku terbukti menyukainya.. terserah .. menghukumku seperti apa?

Apa? Push up? 500 kali? Hish! Ini lebih parah dari hukuman melompati gerbang kampus yang hanya push up 100 kali! Oke..oke! baiklah ~ Cho Kyuhyun adalah namja yang menepati janjinya..!

"Yak! Yesung hyung! Bisakah kau tak bicara hal itu keras keras!" potongku seraya memukul bahu Yesung dari belakang.

"ah! Bilang saja kau menyukainya kyu!"

"Aish! Kyu! Kau salah besar!" aku berlalu melewatinya dan keluar dari aula.

Keesokan harinya….

Hari ini hari dimana pemeran Cinderella untuk pertamakalinya berlatih. Sudah 5 menit yang lalu memandang lekat seorang Lee Sungmin. Grr! Dia memang benar-benar cantik. Dengan kaus baby blue.. ditambah tatapan aegyo itu…

Eh! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak boleh menyukainya! Ingat janjimu !

"Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di latihan ini!" komentar Yesung lantang.

"Ehm! Mianhae hyung.!" Ucapku pelan.

Latihan kali adalah latihan dansa. Ya.. itu saat Cinderella terjebak di pesta dansa kerajaan.. hish! Aku harus berkonsentrasi di sini..

Aku meraih pinggang Sungmin dan mengenggam tangan kirinya. Memulai adegan dansa amatiran ini.

Deg!

Deg!

Grr! Ada apa denganku ~ ! kenapa aku jadi berdebar seperti ini.

Aku memandang wajah aegyonya.

"Kita bertemu lagi .. hemm.." ucapku pelan.

"Ne.." jawabnya malu-malu.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah.?" Tanyaku iseng.

"Eh.. " potongnya kikuk.

Tiba-tiba..

BRUK ~! .

suatu kesalahan.. tiba-tiba kami terjatuh dengan posisi yang benar-benar tidak elit..

Aku berada di atas Sungmin

Deg.!

Deg.!

Wajahnya 5 cm tepat di depan wajahku.

Deg.! Deg!

Apa yang harus aku lakukan ini!

Argh! Sejak Kapan aku mulai gila dihadapan seorang Lee Sungmin .. Cho Kyuhyun!

PROK.. PROK.. PROK.. PROK ..

Aku segera menyadarkan diriku dan beranjak bangun lalu mencoba membantu Sungmin berdiri.

"Mii..an ~" ucapku pelan. Argh~! Lagi..! Sejak kapan kau jadi Speechleess dihadapan namja.. yang bernama Lee Sungmin ini.

"Great! Adegan dramatis sekali.. bagaimana kalau plotnya diganti seperti adegan barusan ..?" tukas Yesung tiba-tiba.

"MWO/MWO?" ucapku bersamaan dengan Sungmin. Kami saling menatap!

TBC

Andwae! chap ini sepertinya bakal bikin bingungg..! maafkan daku.. TT^TT.. maafkan daku jika ini chap publishnya lama T^T

Yang mau mencacimaki.. silahkan.. kritik dan saran silahkaan..

Huhuhu… sepertinya otak author sedikit bermasalah setelah tersambar petir kemarin.. #plak!

RnR .. terimakasih.. RnR..

[balasan saya]

**WindaaKyuMin :: thankyu ver much :D**

**Nurulamelia :: aah! Ne ! bener! Kaca satu arah! ,, huhahahaha.. so sweet bnget si umin itu!**

** :: asiik! Donk! Apalagi kalau ada cerita si buta dari gua hantu disono! Ngakak seharian pastinya!**

**Aniya1004 :: apa! Kyumin ciuman! Hore!.. author sih brharap ada adegan 'po'! hihi. Lagi mikir setting yg bgus dmnaa..=='a**

**Hatakehanahungry :: gomawo! Ini apdet! Maaf lama yak! ,,**

**rainy hearT :: thankyu :D.. semoga!**

**Kyura :: muaahhaha ,, wah~! Kalau tau cium'' langsung otak author berpikir yadong! *ngaku*. Muahahahaa. Gomawo ya :D**

**honey27 :: umahhaha. Bener bnget! seSUJU!**

**Sung Hye Ah:: gomawo! Ini lanjud nih!**

**EvilBungsu KyuminBaby137 :: gomawo ya! Ini apdet. Mian ya lama T^T.. abis koneksi susah nih ~ T^T**

**Chikyumin :: aih! Gomawo ya ~ ,, klo ini bneran kejadian gmna ya? *tereak'' ga jelas***

**minnie beliebers :: aih.. ! eeh. Maaf chap ini lama T^T .. **

**Kim EunSoo Ah :: apa! *shock!* jangan ambil uminku! T^T .. #nangis dipojokan~!**

**Yenni Gaemgyu :: aah! Saya paling suka kyu narsis tingkat akut spt itu! **

**hyugi lee :: aih gomawo ya!**

**Gomawo RnRnya! Mian klo lama T^T..**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : MIRROR

Cast : KyuMin and other member in SJ ~

Genre: Romance/drama ..

Part : 5/5

Rating : T ?

Warning : YAOI , abal, bahasa tak jelas, typo,EYD tdak sesuai.. dkk ~!

Disclaimer : cerita punya saya.. masing-masing member punya dirinya sendiri.. SUNGMIN? IT IS MINE ! but he is kyuhyun's too ~

Summary : Finally ! he got his name .. setelah memendam rasa lama pada namja itu akhirnya Sungmin mengetahui namanya. Cho Kyuhyun.! Sungmin semakin mengagumi namja yang bernama kyuhyun itu. Dan apakah usaha Sungmin untuk dapat mendekati namja sok cool itu? [grrr.. lagi lagi summary gagal]

Last chap 4…

Aku segera menyadarkan diriku dan beranjak bangun lalu mencoba membantu Sungmin berdiri.

"Mii..an ~" ucapku pelan. Argh~! Lagi..! Sejak kapan kau jadi Speechleess dihadapan namja.. yang bernama Lee Sungmin ini.

"Great! Adegan dramatis sekali.. bagaimana kalau plotnya diganti seperti adegan barusan ..?" tukas Yesung tiba-tiba.

"MWO/MWO?" ucapku bersamaan dengan Sungmin. Kami saling menatap!

Chapter 5

[Sungmin's POV]

"MWO?"

"yang benar saja.." desisku pelan.

Hhiih! Nggak kebayang banget kalau plot cerita Cinderella di ganti dengan adegan paling tidak elit seperti ini! gzz… harusnya Cinderella menunjukkan keanggunannya saat berdansa dengan pangeran. Ini .. malah jatuh gara-gara kaki sendiri. Hello? Bisa runtuh martabatku sebagai Cinderella di drama musical ini karena kejadian nggak penting.

Aku memandang ke arah Kyuhyun. Aku malu! Pipiku sudah bersemu merah daritadi. Dan aku mencoba menyembunyikannya. Itu berhasil lo! Jangan salah!

"Sungmin hyung.. saatnya istirahat.. " ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" aku terlonjak saat Kyuhyun menyodorkanku air mineral.

"Minnie Hyung!"

JGLEERR!

Suara Ryeowook terdengar sampai penjuru aula. Please! Ryeowook! bisakah kau pelankan suaramu sedikit saja ?

Dan.. hah? Apa katanya tadi? Minnie hyung?

Sejak kapan dia mau memanggilku dengan nama imut itu ?

"Gomawo kyu!" ucapku tersenyum seraya berlalu meninggalkannya. Tanpa menerima air mineral yang disodorkannya.

Aku jahat?

Ah.. tidak.?. lebih jahat lagi kalau aku tak membungkam mulut Ryeowook yang speaker aktif itu. Mungkin kalau sampai dia berbicara sekeras itu lagi.. aku akan muncul di hadapannya saat itu juga dan menyumbat mulutnya dengan boneka kelinci.

"Ryeowook-ah .. bisakah kau pelankan suaramu?" sekarang suaraku berubah menjadi bisik-bisik tetangga.

"Hyung! Aku sudah memanggilmu dengan sebutan imut yang sangat keramat untuk diucapkan itu.. kenapa kau tidak memanggilku wookie ?" rengek Ryeowook.

"aahh. Mian Wookie-ya ~! Tapi tadi suaramu sangat keras.. dan kau bisa jadi tontonan .. "

"aah. Iya hyungg. Mian.. mian ..oh ya? Kau pulang jam berapa hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook kemudian.

"Hmm…." Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Sebentar.."

Aku berbalik dan berlari ke sutradara.

"Sir.. hmm. Kalau boleh tau.. latihan berakhir pukul berapa?" tanyaku pelan.

"2 jam lagi.. wae? Apa kamu sedang ada urusan?"

"hmm.. anio.. aku hanya bertanya.. terimakasih sir~!"

Aku menghampiri Ryeowook lagi. Dia terlihat seperti buru-buru.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku cepat.

"aku ada urusan hyung.. "

"2 jam lagi .. hmm… kamu bisa pulang dulu wookie.. terimakasih sudah menemaniku.." aku tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu .. aku pulang dulu hyungg.. bagaimana kalau kau sampaikan salamku padanya.." Ryeowook mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hah? Padanya siapa?"

"Hyung! Kau selalu pura-pura tidak tahu!" Ryeowook berlalu meninggalkanku. Aku tertawa geli memandangnya pergi.

Siapa Wookie? Yesung hyung maksudmu.?

"Sungmin.. waktunya latihan lagi .."

"Ah! Oke!"

===========è,,ç==========

Baiklah .. ini sudah pukul 11 malam. Tapi aku tak bisa memejamkan mataku sedikitpun. Yang kupikirkan hanya bagaimana aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun itu. Sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku..?

Eh.. bagaimana kalau aku hanya ditakdirkan sebagai secret admirernya?

Ah.. baiklah.. jika dia tidak menyukaiku..bagaimana kalau aku membuatnya menyukaiku? Gzzz.. kenapa kalimatku jadi rancu seperti ini!

Ohh.. oke oke ! aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Bagaimana ya? Lee Sungmin memang jenius !

Dan bagaimana kalau kau harus segera tidur untuk mempersiapkan ini besok.

[Kyuhyun's POV]

"Pagi !" ucapku malas saat menghampiri Cho Ahra di meja makan. Cho Ahra? Dia noonaku. Kebetulan dia pulang ke korea untuk satu minggu kedepan. Setelah itu noona akan kembali untuk meneruskan studinya di jepang.

"Kau tak bersemangat lagi kyu? Apa tidak ada yang menarik di kampus?" tanyanya pelan. Dia melahap roti yang ada di hadapannya.

"tidak juga ~! Aku hanya malas noona.."

"aku akan mengantarmu ke kampus?" ucapnya datar.

"Apa? Yang benar saja!"

"wae? Aah.. kau sudah punya pacar ya,,, " godanya. Dia mencubit lenganku seenaknya.

"aish ! baiklah baiklah.." potongku menyerah.

Baiklah .. harusnya noona yang mengalah.. kenapa jadi dongsaeng yang mengalah.. tidak elit sekali!

45 menit kemudian..

"cukup ada kemajuan.." komentar noonaku yang bawel itu saat tiba di depan kampusku.

"apanya?"

"kampusmu..! memangnya apa lagi hem?"

"memangnya seberapa lamanya noona tidak disini sampai tidak tahu perkembangan jaman.. !" ucapku pelan seraya keluar dari mobil.

"Aish! Dongsaeng sial.. berani sekali kau dengan noonamu huh? Lihat saja dirumah nanti!"

Buzzz..

Mobil Cho Ahra noona melaju cepat meninggalkanku. Memangnya ini jalan tol.. lihat saja kalau ketahuan pengawas kampus.. bukan Cuma polisi yang bisa main tilang..

"Kyu.!"

"Eh? Ada apa..?" kagetku saat Siwon hyung memanggil namaku.

"ada anak baru ! yappeun! Jeongmal yappeun.!" Ucapnya dengan euforia berlebihan.

"hah? Lalu apa peduliku?" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Ayolah.. lihatlah dulu.." Siwon keburu menarik tanganku.

"aku ke lokerku dulu !"

Aku melepaskan diri dari Siwon dan beranjak menuju loker di koridor E5 kampus.

Aish.. Siwon.. Choi Siwon .. masih saja seperti dulu .. namja perlente dan sok cool yang dengan 1 detik saja menarik yeoja hanya dengan pandangan matanya yang tajam itu. Dia termasuk namja yang populer di kalangan yeoja kelas atas.. selain karena dia juga termasuk orang kelas atas, penampilannya sedikitpun tidak ada cacat. Hampir sempurna! Hampir! Dan kalau dipikir mana ada manusia paling sempurna.. semuanya juga punya kelemahan..

Kalau masalah yeoja paling cantik, paling sexy, sampai paling baru .. dia yang terupdate! Lebih cepat dari proses update antirvirus dirumah kalian? Dan orang yang paling dicarinya setelah mengetahui update yeoja itu .. siapa lagi kalau bukan aku ..

sudah kubilang bahwa aku adalah namja tertampan dan popular kan? Yah meskipun di bawah Choi Siwon sedikit.. 11:12 lah !

Clek!

"Yoho! Hadiah kyu? Ini untuk kesekian kalinya ada yang memasukkan hadiah di lokermu !" potong Yesung yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingku.

"Buatmu saja hyung.."

Aku melempar hadiah persegi berwarna pink itu ke Yesung hyung. PINK! Mana ada namja yang suka dengan warna terlalu yeoja itu!

"Yakin.. kau yakin memberikan ini padaku kyu?" Yesung mengangkat tinggi-tinggi hadiah itu.

PLEASE! Memangnya kalau hadiah itu tidak kau angkat tinggi-tinggi kenapa sih hyung!

"Hem.." aku berlalu melewatinya.

"eh .. ini dari … coba kubaca sebentar .. Minnie ? siapa itu Minnie?"

Belum genap 5 meter aku menjauh dari yesung hyung.. tapi suaranya tetap keras! . dan siapa tadi? Minnie? .. sepertinya aku pernah tahu !

Aku berbalik dan mengambil kembali hadiah itu dari Yesung hyung.

"Kyu ? kenapa diminta kembali ?" bantah yesung.

"aku tak jadi memberikannya padamu hyung!" ucapku lantang seraya meninggalkannya.

BRAK !

"Aah.. mianhae . " ucapku pelan. Adegan tabrak lari untuk kesekian kalinya terjadi lagi di koridor ini. seorang namja asing kebingungan dihadapanku.

"ada yang bisa aku bantu?" aku memandangnya setengah heran.

"aku mencari kelas ini .. " dia menyodorkan selembar kertas kecil padaku dan aku membacanya.

"ah.. ini kelasku! Kau anak baru ya? Ayo ikut denganku.. !" aku tersenyum bangga dihadapannya. Dan ini kali pertama kelasku kemasukan anak baru. Great! Dia good looking ! banget malahan!

"Oh ya nama kamu siapa?" tanyaku.

"Zhoumi .. "

"Cho Kyuhyun! Namja tertampan seantero kampus!" potongku bangga. Aku menjulurkan tanganku dan tersenyum lebar. Dia tertawa renyah seraya melirikku dengan tatapan ambigu.

"kau lucu!" ucapnya pelan.

Dia namja yang unik! Kurasa dia namja normal yang pernah kukenal … ya , karena teman-temanku yang lain .. ehmm… bagaimana mereka itu .. yaahh begitulah ! dalam btas normal .. bukan! tidak normal .. juga bukan! Setengah-setengah! Yap benar!

"Kui Xian?"

"hah? " aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Apa dia bilang tadi? Aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.. dia memanggil siapa sih? Di kelas ini kan tidak ada orang.

"Sorry .. aku dari China .. mungkin aku lebih nyaman memanggilmu dengan nama itu.." Zhoumi tersenyum.

"ah? Kau menyebutku apa tadi ? Kuii .. kuii "

"Kui Xian !" jawab Zhoumi mantap.

"aah.. nee.. iya.. kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu.. " aku merubah posisi dudukku menghadap ke papan tulis.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap ..

"Kyu ! apa kau lupa hari ini kau harus latihan!" Terdengar suara Yesung terengah-engah dari balik pintu kelas.

"Ah iya! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa.. ? aku menyusul setelah ini hyung.!"

Yesung berlalu tanpa memperhatikan bicaraku. Sial! Kubalas nanti kau hyung!

"Ehm.. aku mau latihan drama musical dulu .. " ucapku pelan pada Zhoumi dan langsung berlari mengejar Yesung.

Latihan dimulai!

Hari ini adegannya biasa-biasa aja .. adegan individual .. aku berakting sendiri .. begitu juga Si Sungmin .. yang kau tahu kan cerita Cinderella.. setelah pertemuan sang pangeran 'tampan' dengan putri di istana dan berakhir pada jam 12 malam itu .. sang pangeran 'tampan' dan putri tidak bertemu lagi .. bla bla bla bla bla bla .. !

Skip time ..

GLek..Glek ..Glek ..

Aku minum dengan rakusnya. Suaraku sudah hampir diambang kepunahan .. begitu lelah dan letih .. mataku memandang ke arah kru-kru yang sibuk mondar mandir entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Aku berjalan meraih tas ransel yang ada di dekat kaca. Entah apa yang aku rasakan.. tapi aku kehilangan sesuatu.. aku memandang kaca aula yang ada dihadapanku.. aku selalu merasa aneh di depan kaca ini .. tapi kali ini .. kenapa biasa saja .. ?

Eh? Apa yang aku pikirkan ?

"Ehm.. aku letakkan dimana ya kotak itu.." aku mengalihkan perhatianku dair kaca dan mulai untuk mencari kotak bingkisan berwarna pink itu. Iya! Yang pagi ini melayang entah darimana ke dalam lokerku. Ah ini dia .. ! aku mulai membukanya ..

sebuah boneka kecil berbentuk kelinci? Apa''an ini?

eh.. sebentar.. ada surat kecil disini..

'**L'ain hari .. lain waktu.. aku selalu mengenangmu ..**

** -Minnie-**

Aku melongo mendapati surat tak jelas ini.

Tapi.. sepertinya ada yang tersembunyi disini.. dan boneka kelinci ini..

"Kyu! Ayo Pulang!" teriak Yesung hyung keras. Dia sudah bersiap di pintu aula.

"Eh.. " aku berlari menyusul namja sial itu.

[Sungmin's POV]

"Kenapa kau murung hyung ?" Tanya Ryeowook saat berjalan menuju rumah.

"Ehm.. Appa pindah tugas Wookie .. " potongku pelan.

"hah? Maksudnya?" Ryeowook memasang tampang bingung.

"Aish! Itu artinya aku akan pindah Wookie!" ucapku datar .

"MWO? apa maksudnya hyung? Kenapa kau pindah secepat itu ? berapa lama? pindah kemana..? bagaimana denganku hyung?" Ryeowook melontarkan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi. Aku menutup telingaku dan pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Wookie! Bisakah kau bertanya satu persatu?" aku berhenti melangkah sejenak.

"tapi hyung.."

"aku akan pindah ke Jepang.. aku tak tahu berapa lama.. aku melanjutkan studiku disana.. masalah kembali ke korea.. appa bilang itu tergantung aku menyelesaikan studiku disana.. yah.. aku berharap aku secepat mungkin menyelesaikannya.. tenang ! aku tak kan lepas komunikasi denganmu wookie! Kau yang selama ini menemaniku dan juga aku perlu tau tentang Kyuhyun selama aku tak ada .. mungkin aku sangat merindukanmu dan masa-masa indah kita!" jelasku panjang.

Ryeowook mulai menitihkan air mata. dia terisak.. oh my wookie .. maafkan aku meninggalkanmu..

"tapi hyung.. bagaimana dengan kyuhyun? Dan kapan kau berangkat..?" tanyanya pelan.

"10 hari lagi .. mulai dari sekarang .. aku tak bisa menolaknya Wookie.. karena appa sangat tegas.. ehm.. tentang Kyu .. aku sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuknya.. aku harap kau tidak berbicara mengenai kepindahanku.. !"

"benarkah hyung? Kau memberinya apa?" mata Wookie berbinar sekarang. Ya ampun.. lalu kenap akau terisak tadi wookie! Dasar~! Kau pintar sekali merubah ekspresi!

"Entahlah .. aku merahasiakannya padamu ! bye Wookie! " aku melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahku tanpa memedulikan ekpresi penasaran Wookie.

"HYUNG! KAU JAHAT!" bentak Ryeowook!

Aku berjalan ke arah kamar dengan langkah gontai. Kurang beberapa hari .. untuk meluapkan semuanya padanya .. dan aku akan berakting di drama musical terakhir itu sebaik-baiknya. Kuharap usahaku kali ini berbuah hasil yang menggembirakan.

Hari ini aku telah menuliskan teka teki pertamaku… dan kulihat meskipun ekspresi Kyuhyun terlihat heran.. sepertinya dia penasaran dengan suratku itu. Dan aku mulai bersemangat untuk menulisnya lagi.. dan mengirimkannya setiap hari.. setiap kuhitung mundur kepergianku ke jepang nanti.

Keesokan harinya aku beranjak pergi sepagi mungkin . apalagi kalau bukan meletakkan kotak seperti kemarin. Kali ini aku mengisinya dengan sebuah coklat berbentuk PSP ! semoga ini tidak membuatnya heran lagi. Dan tak lupa kutuliskan pesan teka teki kedua.

'**E'ntah apa yang aku pikirkan .. aku sungguh mengagumimu..**

** -Minnie-**

Begitu romantisnya LEE SUNGMIN! Dan ini hanya terjadi padamu kyu …

Aku beranjak dari loker sang gamers itu. Aku berpapasan dengan seorang namja tinggi perawakan China. Dia tersenyum sebelumnya dan melewatiku. Aku membalas senyumannya.

"Zhoumi-ya?"

Ohh.. namanya Zhoumi ..

Eh? Aku kenal suara itu.. suara itu sangat familiar ditelingaku! Aku berbalik membelakangi loker dan mengintip ke arah belakang.

Kyuhyun sedang berbicara dengan namja yang bernama Zhoumi itu. Aku sedikit mempertajamkan pendengaranku dan juga mataku.

"Kau datang pagi sekali kui xian?" Tanya Zhoumi.

Kui Xian ? apa katanya? Dia memanggil siapa sih? Disitu Cuma ada Kyuhyun! Atau jangan-jangan itu panggilan sayang namja china itu pada Kyuhyun? Apa sayang? Tak mungkin!

Aku kembali mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Iya .. aku tak tahu kenapa aku sepagi ini?" Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya dan membuka loker miliknya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Dari penggemar rahasia Kui Xian?" Tanya Zhou silidik. Dia berbalik ke arahku yang tengah menatap dan menguping mereka berdua. Aku melotot dan mengisyaratkan dengan tulunjukku untuk diam. Dia pasti melihatku saat memasukkan surat itu. Dia membalasnya dengan senyuman. Thanks! Dia baik ! dan untung saja badannya yang tinggi itu menutupi pandangan Kyuhyun kalau-kalau dia tahu aku sedang menguping di sebrang sana.

"sepertinya iya.. " jawab Kyuhyun tak lama kemudian. Dia menutup lokernya dan berbalik.

"bagaimana kalau kita ke kelas..?" ajak Kyuhyun.

"baiklah .. " ucapan Zhoumi mengawali langkah mereka berlalu kekelas.

"Huffdd.." aku menghela nafas dan meninggalkan loker-loker berderet itu menuju kelasku di gedung dekat aula.

Setiap hari aku harus berangkat pagi untuk menyampaikan pesan itu. Semuanya aku tulis secara berurutan dan mengirimnya rutin..

Surat ketiga

'**E'ntah bagaimana.. aku begitu menyayangimu .. **

Surat keempat

'**S'uaramu membuat sejuk hatiku..**

Surat kelima

'**U'ntukmu semua akan kulakukan dengan senang hati..**

Surat keenam

'**N'yanyianmu membuat dunia tersenyum..**

Surat ketujuh

'**G'uratan senyummu membuatku nyaman didekatmu **

Surat kedelapan

'**M'ungkinkah aku mendapatkanmu? Karena waktu tak memperbolehkanku..**

Surat kesembilan

'**I'ndahnya saat aku bisa bertemu denganmu..**

Surat Kesepuluh

'**N'anti .. aku akan menemuimu nanti .. dan berjanjilah kau akan mencintaiku..**

…

Ini hari terakhirku disini.. dan aku sekarang sedang berada di aula tempat berlangsungnya drama musical.. ini bukan latian.. tapi ini sudah tampil..dan aku sekarang sudah di backstage dengan pakaian cinderellaku.. di sebelahku.. Kyuhyun.. dia sedang bersiap-siap ternyata.. tapi ditangannya .. dia menggenggam surat berwarna pink.. aku tahu.. apalagi kalau bukan surat dariku.. tapi aku pura-pura tidak mengetahuinya..

"Surat dari siapa Kyu?" tanyaku mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Stalker? .. aku tak tahu.. dia mengirimiku surat.. dan ini sepertinya teka teki.. selama 10 hari terakhir ini.. aku masih belum bisa memecahkannya…" Kyuhyun terlihat kebingungan seraya membolak balik surat'ku' itu.

VOILA! Benar kan! Itu memang suratku.

"Ayolah Cho Kyuhyun … kau ini pintar.. seperti ini kau masih belum bisa memecahkannya.. ?" gurauku seraya mengambil surat itu dan berlagak tidak tahu.

"Oh ya .. Sungmin hyung.. kau tahu kan jika di panggung nanti pasti kalau ada kejadian tak terduga .. " ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"eh? Maksudnya Kyu?" aku mengangkat sebelah alisku tak mengerti.

"Yah.. contohnya jatuh… atau kejadian tak terduga diluar latihan?" Kyuhyun memalingkan muka. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya karena aku memandangnya lekat. Aku memang tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Hyung.. kau sangat cantik hari ini .. jadi jangan sampai membuatku berulah di panggung nanti.. tepatnya di bagian kissing .. jika kau memasang tampang aegyomu .. aku bisa benar-benar menciummu.. itu diluar scenario latihan kan.. " Kyuhyun mencoba mengatakan itu dengan susah payah. Aku tersenyum renyah.

"Kyu .. sebaiknya kita mulai bersiap.. oke .." aku beranjak menuju pintu panggung. Mempersiapkan mentalku untuk kegiatan yang akan kukenang ini.

Skip Scene ..

Bagian terakhir drama .. aku sangat suka! Karena setelah ini .. drama akan selesai tentunya.. disini aku berakting penuh penghayatan.. dimana ini tepat adegan pernikahansang putrid dengan sang pangeran..

"I do ! .. I love You my Cinderella .. " Kyuhyun tersenyum memandangku. Dari tatapan matanya dia terlihat tulus. Tapi aku tetap menganggap ini drama.. karena aku tahu.. Kyuhyun itu orang yang professional..

"I love you too my Prince .. " ucapku manis. Aku hanya bisa berharap ini bukan di drama musical .. aku berharap ini kenyataan. Ahahaha! Sepertinya harapanku angin saja.

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat. Dan inilah adegan ciuman.

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

Aku merasa sedikit gugup. Padahal aku sering berlatih adegan ini.. karena ini hanya cium di pipi saja.. bukan ciuman sesungguhnya. Aku memejamkan mataku ..

Cup!

aku merasa mimpi .. dan ini bukan cium bohongan .. dan ini ciuman sungguhan ! aku merasa diriku sungguh meledak.

Aku menikmati Ciuman sekilas itu. Dan drama pun berakhir. Setelah member salam penutup pada penonton yang ternyata reaksinya sangat WAH! .. aku beranjak masuk ke backstage perlahan.

Tapi perlahan.. tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku saat aku beranjak masuk ke dalam backstage. Pandangannya lurus kedepan . sepertnya dia sedikit malu.. aku tersenyum.. dan memandang genggaman tangan hangatnya itu.

Aku tak tahu.. apa ciuman tadi ciuman terakhir.. genggaman tangan ini adalah genggaman terakhir..

Aku melirik arlojiku.. pukul 12 siang .. dna pesawatku akan lepas landas pukul 2 ..

"Kyu .. aku ganti baju dulu .. aku tak ingin orang melihatku sebagai yeoja saat keluar.. " potongku pelan dan berlari ke arah wardrobe.

Tak lama aku berganti baju dengan blouse pink bergambar kelinci dan celana jeans. Aku ingin berpamitan dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi aku tak berani..

"Kyu .. sepertinya aku puny aide dengan teka teki suratmu itu.. bagaimana kalau kau merangkai kata depan setiap surat itu.. aku melihat ada tanda dikata depan dalam kalimat surat itu.." potongku pelan.

"ah. Ya.. kau pintar Hyung.. sebentar.. " Kyuhyun mengobrak abrik tasnya dan berusaha mengumpulkan potongan-potongan surat itu sebelumnya.

Gawat! Jangan sampai aku terpegok disini sebelum kejutan lain yang harus diketahuinya itu.!

"ehm.. kyu.. aku harus pergi.. sampai ketemu lain kali ya !" ucapku dan segera berlari meninggalkannya.

[Kyuhyun's POV]

"ehm.. kyu.. aku harus pergi.. sampai ketemu lain kali ya !"

Suara Sungmin terdengar samar ditelingaku karena konsentrasiku sekarang tertuju pada pencarian kertas surat pink itu.

Eh? Apa dia bilang? Sampai ketemu lain kali.?

Ah! Ini dia suratnya..

Aku segera duduk di bangku terdekat dariku yang ada di backstage ini. aku merangkai surat surat itu mulai pertama sampai terakhir aku dapat pagi ini..

" L … E .. E … S .. U … N .. G … M.. I …." Ucapanku terhenti..

"Tidak mungkin !" aku menggelengkan kepalaku tanda tak percaya.. dan huruf terakhir membuat tanda tak percaya itu benar-benar terungkap. Dan itu kenyataan..

"LEE SUNGMIN?"

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Setengah percaya dan tidak percaya! Tapi ini benar-benar nama dari namja yang baru saja pergi.

Srek.. srek… srek..

Aku mengumpulkan surat surat yang tertata rapi itu berantakan. Memasukkannya ke dalam kantung jaketku dan berlari menyusul sosok yang namanya ada di teka teki itu. Tapi terlambat! Aku tak menemukan sosok itu.

"Ryeowook-ah! Kau tahu dimana Sungmin hyung?" tanyaku cepat. Ryeowook terlihat kebingungan.

"ehm.."

"Ryeowook! jawab!" bentakku. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan Sungmin sekarang.

"dia baru saja dari gudang aula?" ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Kyu! Ada apa sih ..! jangan main bentak donk!" potong Yesung yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Apa maksudnya dia di gudang aula.. bukannya gudang aula sudah lama ditutup.." bantahku heran.

"Tapi kita sering kesana kyu… " ucap Ryeowook pelan.

Aku berlari kearah gudang aula mengikuti Ryeowook. dan Karena di situ tadi ada Yesung hyung.. dia jadi ikut dibelakangku.

Setelah sampai gudang aula aku hanya bisa terkejut.

Dan apa yang aku duga sekarang! Ternyata benar.! Aku selalu merasakan sesuatu tiap ada di depan kaca aula.. seperti ada yang memerhatikanku. Dan itu benar..

Dari gudang aula.. dari kaca yang ada di gudang ini .. aku bisa melihat aula dengan jelas.!

Di aula.. ini hanya kaca biasa.. tapi di gudang aula ini .. kaca satu arah! Ternyata orang yang aku rasa memerhatikanku selama ini adalah dirinya.

Kulihat beberapa coretan coretan kecil di kaca itu.

**MIRROR MIRROR on the wall ! maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku.. aku sangat mencintai dia.. **

**Dia melihatku hari ini ! **

**Aku melihatnya dipeluk yeoja-yeoja audisi itu! Dan aku cemburu..**

**Mirror! Kau membuatku semakin mencintainya! Dia sangat tampan!**

**Mirrorku sayang! Aku lolos audisi itu! Aku senang.. aapa aku harus meninggalkanmu .. aku dapat menemuinya langsung kapan saja.. :( aku ingin tetap memerhatikannya lewat kaca ajaibmu ini !**

Dan aku berhenti di coretan terakhir yang ada di pojok kanan kaca.

**Hari ini aku hari terakhir aku menemuinya.. semoga dia baik baik saja selama aku pergi.. jaga dirimu baik baik kyu . aku akan selalu mencintaimu ..**

** -LEE SUNGMIN ,, MINNIE BUNNY –**

Aku tak sanggup mengungkapkan perasaanku kali ini. dengan gemetar aku bertanya ada ryeowook.

"Lee Sungmin .. sekarang dia dimana?" tanyaku dingin.

"Dia…. Minnie hyung.. akan berangkat ke jepang hari ini.. pukul 2 siang.. akan take off.. dan aku tak tahu dia kembali ke korea kapan..?" jawab Ryeowook bergetar.

aku meremas dadaku yang terasa sakit. Segera aku berlari keluar gudang dan mengambil kunci motor milik Yesung hyung cepat.

"Hyung! Aku pinjam!" ucapku datar dan segera mempercepat langkahku.

Aku harus meyusulnya!

Kyuhyun bodoh! Kau sangat bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak peka!

Sepanjang jalan aku hanya mengutuk perbuatanku selama ini… arlojiku menunjukkan pukul 2 kurang 10 menit. Semoga ini tidak membuang waktu.!

Pukul 2 tepat!

Aku berlari menerobos kerumunan orang dan mencari-cari sosok Sungmin.

Aku melihat keterangan itu .. dan keterangan di monitar besar itu..

**JAPAN ****è**** TAKE OFF :: 02.00PM**

Dan aku memandang arlojiku .. pukul 02.05PM !

Badanku terasa lemas.. aku jatuh terduduk..

"dia sudah pergi.. dia sudah pergi .." hanya kalimat itu yang terus aku ucapkan serayamenitihkan airmata.

4 TAHUN KEMUDIAN ….

[Sungmin's POV]

"Wellcome back to Korea Minnie hyung!"

Ya ampun! Teriakan yang tak asing itu! Aku sangat merindukannya!

"Wookie-ah!" teriakku seraya berlari memeluk namja kecil, sahabat tersayangku ini.

"Hyung! Kau semakin manis!" potong Ryeowook setelah melepas pelukan rindu ini.

"Oh ya? Kau bertambah imut! .. dan sekarang kau sudah menemukannya Wookie?" aku melirik Yesung hyung yang berada disampingnya.

"hhehehe!" Ryeowook hanya tersenyum lebar memandangku.

"Oke.. bagaimana kalau kita sekarang ke kafe ku? Untuk melepas rindumu Wookie chagi.?" Potong Yesung manis.

"Jinjjayo?" Ryeowook meraih lengan Yesung manja. Namja itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman ikhlas [?].

Aku tertawa melihat tingkah Ryeowook. dia tidak berubah.. selalu bersikap manja..

Di café milik Yesung..

"Hyung! Aku ambilkan minum dulu?"

"hah? Kau pelayan disini? Bukan kan wookie? Harusnya namjacingumu yang melayani kita!" sindirku. Ryeowook tertawa menanggapi sikapku.

"Ehm.. aku ke toilet dulu Minnie hyung… Yesungie.. kau jangan melirik hyungku yang manis ini! " ancam Ryeowook sebelum dia beranjak menuju toilet.

"Wookie!" bentakku. Tapi kata-kataku tak digubris olehnya.

"ehm.. kau masih ingat ini Min?" Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba..

Dia memberiku kotak yang berwarna pink yang taka sing bagiku.. aku menelan ludahku.. mungkinkah ..

"Kau masih ingat hyung?" ucap sebuah suara..

Suara ini .. aku tahu suara ini.. aku mengarahkan padanganku ke sumber suara itu.. dan tebakanku benar.. tak terasa airmataku mengalir.

"Ky.. Kyu .." ucapku terbata.

Yesung yang semula duduk dihadapanku.. berpindah dan sekarang Kyuhyun duduk di hadapanku .. namja yang sangat kurindukan ini .. 4 tahun tak bertemu .. dia semakin ..

"Kyu/Min"

"Ehm.. kau duluan!" ucapku pelan.

"Kau dulu … " Kyuhyun tersenyum .

Senyuman yang kurindukan itu..

"Kyu … ehmm.. aku boleh bertanya sesuatu..?"

"tentu saja..! " KYuhyun mengangkat bahunya. Gaya cuek itu masih ada ternyata.

Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberanianku.. aku mulai bertanya..

"Kau .. ehm .. sudah punya yeojacingu?"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak tanpa ekpresi. Dia mengirup nafas dalam.

"ehmm.. aku sedang menunggu seseorang ….. yang baru saja pulang dari jepang … "

FIN

Finnaly! I finished this FF ! miaann readers telatnya keterlaluan! TT^TT ! ,, aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa tentang ini.. setelah berjuang menghadapi uas dan kecaman orang tua.. dan kompie yang di password… dngan perjuangan keras.. dapat menyelesaikan ff ini T^T …

Untuk Reply koment~! aku post .. sepertinya ini ada bau Kyuhyun belum menerima hukuman... ini dikasih chap kyu's punishment ga yaa? #ditendangreaders!

Mianhae yorobun! Telat.. mianhae ! #tewas .. ,,

RnR .. thankyu so much ~


End file.
